


Perseverance

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen, Hurt Daisuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Blood was running through his fingers. The sun was beating down on his head and blood and sweat were sticking his clothes to his skin.But he needed to keep going.





	Perseverance

Blood was running through his fingers. The sun was beating down on his head and blood and sweat was sticking his clothes to his skin. He just wanted to sit down and close his eyes.

But he couldn’t do that. He had to find his friends and get out of this stupid desert. He needed to get to the Village of beginnings and find Chibomon. He needed to warn the others about what’s coming and none of that would get done if he stoped moving. 

Gasps and whines were escaping him as he tried to get over one particularly large sand dune. The cuts on his body weren’t dangerously deep, but he didn’t want to think about how many of them the sand is getting into.

He glanced up at the bright red sky, taking a moment to breath and wipe the sweat off of his brow, jostling his cracked goggles. He could do this. He just needed to continue moving. The desert couldn’t go on forever. He would get out of it soon.

He gripped onto his D3, sand still stuck to its screen from when he had to dig it out of a sand dune. He kept glancing to the screen, hoping a signal showing the other D3s location would come up. The others couldn’t be far from their D3s and if he could just find the other D3s than he could find his friends.

His leg was starting to ache something fierce. He wasn’t go to be playing soccer anytime soon. But, it wasn’t bad, not yet. He could keep going. He had to keep going.

It was when he was taking another moment to breath when he saw it. It could be nothing. Just a trick of the light. But, in his experience, air didn’t shimmer like that. Not even in the Digital World.

He sucked air in through his teeth before slowly making his way to the strange, strange thing. He stopped a few feet from it and titled his head, trying to take it in from several angles. 

The air looked like blue and green static was racing across it. He could hear things from it too. His dry mouth felt so much dryer at the sound of a running brook.

His D3 was vibrating under his hand and was starting to shine a soft blue colour. He felt like crying. This was his way out, it had to be! 

But, his friends. He needed to find his friends, his teammates. He was their leader, he wouldn't leave them all alone. 

He closed his eyes in an attempt to stop tears from coming. He didn't need to bother. He was all dried up. He looked back to his D3, hoping against hope that he would see the tiny dots that singled his friends location. The screen was still blank.

He managed a few shaky steps backwards before crashing to his knees. He tried to get back up to his feet but it only resulted in him face planting into the sand. It was too much, he was too hurt, and it was too hot. He couldn't do this anymore but he needed to. He needed to get back up and continue looking.

But, despite what people thought, he wasn't stupid. He was dehydrated and actually collapsing. This wasn't like the fight against BelialVamdemon, where there was a hope of defeating him and he just had to keep going and believing. They already lost and he wasn't going to help anyone if he died here in the desert. If he could get to the others, he could send them back here and they could all search. 

He planted his hands in the sand and pushed himself up until he was standing. He was swaying and his legs felt like jelly. But, he could make it. He had to. His friends lives depended on it.

He reached up and adjusted the broken goggles on his head. With his D3 still gripped in his hands, shining even brighter now, Motomiya Daisuke walked into the static and out of the desert. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was set a little bit before the start of Tri. 
> 
> Hey, who thinks that perseverance would be a good virtue/crest for Daisuke?


End file.
